Talk:Marquis Sabnock
=Testimonials= - *Soloed by a 80 DRG/blu with level 55 NPC. Used Fish Mithkabob and cocoon. Used the run-back strategy, which worked fine. Quadrastrike landed a couple times, hitting up to 500 damage. Normal attacks did around 100 damage. Fought with decent gear, fun fight :) No drop, 0/1. - *Duo'd by a SAM/DNC (with level 58 Adventuring Fellow NPC) and WHM/BLM. **Started off with full 300TP, ran up to him and animated flourished to pull away to hallway. Used Warding Circle and then Sekkanoki Yukikaze+Gekko for fragmentation. Then used 2-hour and did Yukik+Gekko+Kasha for a Light Skillchain. This took his HP down to about 50% or so and then you just casually fight him until he dies. Warding Circle also Intimidated him a few times which was a great help so if your a SAM you better use it! **Qaudrastrike only takes away one cast of Third Eye. Pairing Third Eye + Seigan and you can avoid that attack nearly 3 times. If you have the Saotome Haidate (SAM relic pants) It enhances Third Eye+Seigan to nearly 6 attack avoids. Note that under 50% HP this NM seemed to spam only Quadrastrike. The move takes him a while to do, and if you have 6 charges of Third Eye waiting for it... Third Eye is pretty much ready again for recast by time he takes away them all. This build really helped. **Only got hit with Qaudrastrike 2 times which took me down to around 30-45% HP where I then got cure-bombed by my Adventuring Fellow NPC and WHM back to full. Didn't have to worry about hate because of initial skillchain damage done to him at first pull. - *SAM/DNC cannot solo unless you have eva gear setup. And Third Eye must last until recast is at least 5 secs. I was using normal tp build gear and my Third Eye was taken off in one swing and his 4-hit attack took me to 200hp and he killed me within 45 seconds. Hits pretty hard. *cannot be solo'ed thf/nin, not even with a npc i doubt. Quadrastrike is extremely dangerous, especially when he spams it more at the end. 2 whms came to help me and ran outta mp near the end after killing the eye and not stopping to rest. barely killed him. no drop :/ **I take that back. IF he pops as the last demon, you'll have time to do this w/o links. Like i said in the post below i responded to, you can constantly back up while you're fighting to avoid most if not all of the Quadrastrikes. If he's the last one to pop, you'll have time b4 repops to circle the room backwards, and you'll keep hitting while he's walking forward to keep up. When he tries to WS he stops, and you dont', and you're outta range. Then run in and WS him yourself. rinse, repeat...--DragonIrons 10:19, November 19, 2009 (UTC) *Can be duo'd by 2 strong DD's using powerful skillchains. For Example: Asuran Fists(MNK/NIN) → Mighty Strikes+Warrior's Charge Steel Cyclone(WAR/SAM) *Duo'd easily with 75 RDM/WHM and 75 THF/NIN. Note: "Quadrastrike" can be outran similiar to Tonberries "Throat Stab". -Massuvchaos (Garuda) **LOL good idea that didn't even dawn on me to try running... >.> Edit: Just keep constantly backing up while locked on, run in and hit him, back up, run in, etc etc. he'll hit you with some, but i just fought him again and avoided like 90% of em( once i started doing that). Idk if i'm just slow (even with a gamepad), but he used the move too fast to keep him unlocked, turn and run like u do on tonberrys. :*Quadastrike will land on a Black belt MNK for 140~600. Landed on a Berserked 75 WAR for over 1300(one shot kill). *Duo'd easily with 75 RDM/NIN (melee) and 75 BRD. Use double mambo, elegy/slow2. Rarely broke through stoneskin. *Soloed by DNC/NIN in full evasion gear (+20 skill +55 evasion +19 AGI). Evasion Gear:http://www.ffxiah.com/item_sets.php?id=122533 Violent Flourish stunned Quadrastrike Consistently. Ingui 23:13, November 19, 2009 (UTC) *Soloed by NIN/DNC using Hojo, Kurayami and evasion gear, pulled it in the tunnel where the ahriman pops and meleed it from 4.3 yalms, everytime it readied Quadrastrike I simply stepped back and avoided it. --- Saberrr 20th November 2009 *Soloed by NIN/DNC using Hojo, Kurayami and evasion gear, ran in a left or right circle and pulled out as to be at maximum melee range. 1 Quadrastrike got through but i had 4 shadows up. After he ready Quadrastrike i would be far enough not to take any dmg, then i would run in and WS while he was stunned from Quadrastrike. --- Vivik Odin 22th November 2009 *Found that out of 5 NM kills he can spawn in place of either the abyssal/doom demon or the blood demon, so I went ahead and changed the page's placeholder info. Wondering if it could spawn in place of one of the other 2 on the east side. --Strikereleven 10:00, December 19, 2009 (UTC) **Finally got mine 1/11 >< --Strikereleven 17:42, December 21, 2009 (UTC) *Trio by a 75SAM/NIN 75BLM/WHM and 59DRK/NIN. Was a 75WHM but they fell asleep before the fight. DRK and BLM used stun when possible, SAM did self darkness when able with Tachi: Rana > Tachi: Gekko. BLM spammed Cure III. SAM 2hr was needed. Rana > 2hr > Gekko > Rana > Gekko finished it off really well. --Memimi 12:52, January 17, 2010 (UTC) *Easily soloed by NIN/DNC using all debuff tool and evasion gear, pulled in the tunnel to avoid link run away from Quadrastrike is not needed , i evade around 75% of it and when hit me i take only ~250 dmg. *Easily beaten with SAM/WAR, THF/NIN, PLD/WAR (me), and RDM/WHM. Pulled to tunnel, got an Ahriman that aggroed, SAM dispatched that easily. I was getting Quadrastrike for 150-550, 370 being avg. Can be avoided with ease if your THF isn't trying to MPK (accidental or intentional) you by standing behind you all the time. No drop. --Darthporisius 21:53, May 28, 2010 (UTC) * Easily beaten as PLD80/DNC40 with lv68 fierce attacker, killed Ahriman(to have 16m to dispatch NM without aggro) when i saw NM pop , popped a tav taco, cast pro/shell IV, phalanx, reprisal, drain samba II and flash pulled to tunnel, just walked backwards the entire time while fighting, before falling off ledge would flash and run to otherside, just incase he tried to quadrastrike. Rinse, Repeat. Saved sentinel for quadra spam under 50%, and use cures/waltzes after a missed quadra when he was stunned. Krazyrs 09:17, July 12, 2010 Killed as 80BST/40DNC with Familiar'd NurseryNazuna and 3 Zetas. Easy fight. --Falkirk 13:13, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Solod as my 80Bst/nin using NurseryNazuna till my pet died then switched to DipperYuly for TH. Not to bad of a fight as long as your pet is taking all the Quadrastrikes. Got hit by one Quadrastrike for 634. 0/1 on drop. Not soloable as 85DNC/SAM, but was most likely due to bad luck. Quad -> Dbl Atk -> Quad, with not enough delay to throw in a cure 5. Regular hits were 160-250, consistent 3-6TP drain per hit. Would have fan danced, but before the beating I had 1100+ HP. InfamousDS 03:00, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Solo'd as 85SAM/DNC - full merits. It was fairly difficult but it can be done. Get 300 TP before fighting NM, Do NOT ws, tp is used for curing between third eyes and steps. it seems as if Drain Samba lasted a few seconds on him so i didnt keep bothering with it. My 2 hour was not availible, the fight took about 10 mins. No drop :( *Easily Solo'd as 90NIN/RDM. Prepped for the fight with Phalanx, Stoneskin, Ice spikes and Enthunder. Started the fight by using Aisha: Ichi and then used Jubaku: Ichi to paralyze. He was Paralyzed most of fight and only had to put Jubaku on him at ~25% HP. He was a real pushover, Never dropped below 80% HP during the fight. *Soloed this NM as a 95BLU/47RDM without too much trouble. I began by defeating all 4 regular demons and waited for them to respawn. Oddly enough, the NM was the 2nd mob to spawn in that room. As I was resting to restore MP for the NM, another player (a high level Taru THF) showed up out of the blue and began fighting one of the regular demons. I feared the NM would be stolen from me, so I engaged it without buffing up while the Taru THF fought a regular demon. I spammed Quad. Continuum, Goblin Rush, Hysteric Barrage, and Delta Thrust for damage and Sudden Lunge for stuns. Magic Fruit was used for healing and Zephyr Mantle and Stoneskin for negating some damage. Also used Savage Blade + Goblin Rush solo Skillchain for Light (which only did 283 points of damage). The NM used Quadrastrike 5 times during the fight and its damage ranged from 298 to 447 points. Eventually won the fight (and learned Quadrastrike as well), but wished that Taru THF hadn't shown up outta nowhere. --LordChocoSlime 03:06, January 21, 2012 (UTC)